Building Blocks
by RoseOfADifferentColor
Summary: The world of flowers and darkness, Radiant Garden is a metropolis of moments. WishingDreamer5's Radiant Garden and Hollow Bastion Challenge. Fluff and friendship, with a bit of romance mixed in. Enjoy!
1. I: Restoration

This challenge belongs to the awesome _WishingDreamer5, _fifty pieces, involving the world Radiant Garden, also known as Hollow Bastion. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: I know, I'm starting _another _when I haven't even gotten halfway in my others. My only excuse is that I loved the idea, and if it wasn't for _MonMonCandie_, I wouldn't have known of its existence. So, thanks, _MonMon!_ **Anyway:** How it must have felt for the characters to come home for the first time in years and see it destroyed.

* * *

><p>1. Restoration<p>

The ex-residents of Traverse Town were shocked at the sight of their once beautiful home world, Radiant Garden had been reduced to a smoldering ruin, darkness and Heartless lingered over the world like glowing coals at the edges of a fire pit.

Yuffie had been the first to disembark from the Gummi Ship, beaming broadly at the thought of being home. Slowly, the horror dawned on her, taking in the dark sky overhead and the ocean of Heartless that surrounded Villain's Vale. The ninja dropped to her knees, a amalgamation of grief for the people she had lost and the deadening feeling of hopelessness making her chest tighten and ache in a rather painful way.

Aerith was behind her bouncy friend, instantly at the ninja's side, a hand around her shoulder. "It's okay. She's gone now." The brunette soothed, her voice calming and gentle.

Leon stepped out, gloved hand tightening around his Gunblade, the only indication of emotions stirring beneath his stoic exterior. "Sora and the King gave us another chance. Now it's up to us to start the restoration. Merlin's waiting for us."

And with characteristic solemnity, he strode down the pathway, the ever-present leader of their wayward gang. Without meaning to, he gave his friends hope, just by standing and moving forward.


	2. II: Flowers

This challenge belongs to the awesome _WishingDreamer5, _fifty pieces, involving the world Radiant Garden, also known as Hollow Bastion. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix. Ifalna and Elmyra Gainsborough belong to _Final Fantasy VII _and their creators.

Author's Note: Aerith is practically the embodiment of flowers in _Kingdom Hearts_ and _Final Fantasy_. I just couldn't resist!

* * *

><p>2. Flowers<p>

It had been her great grandmother's idea to begin planting blossoms around Radiant Garden. Aerith had been told, by way of Elmyra and Ifalna the stories of the sprawling gardens that covered the once glorious Radiant Garden as a little girl.

So, she decided, one day early in the stages of restoration that she would continue the legacy, by replanting flowers in the cleared off sections of Hollow Bastion. At first, it began with a pair of white flowerboxes in the windows of Merlin's home, lilies waving from their spots in the soil. They flourished, despite the darkness, clinging in the air and water, an aftereffect of Maleficent's prolonged presence.

As she could not fight as effectively with only her magic, nor help her friends with the mechanical part of the restoration, the flower girl took comfort in nurturing her flowers. Granted, she was a key piece of the Restoration Committee, having the best healing skills out of all the fighters, she took on the role of battle medic.

With time the flowers spilled over the wooden boxes and onto any patch of land farmable, Aerith branched out into other varieties, snapdragons and pansies, bluebells, lilacs and miniature roses crowded gardens and bordered walkways.

Yuffie would joke that flowers and Heartless don't mix, but Aerith would shrug it off, sticking a yellow rosebud in her friend's hair as the ninja traipsed out the door.

Secretly, she believed that the flowers made the world feel more like home.


	3. III: Ninja

This challenge belongs to the awesome _WishingDreamer5, _fifty pieces, involving the world Radiant Garden, also known as Hollow Bastion. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: Oh Yuffie... I don't know why, but I feel like I'd say some of the stuff I write for her. Guess she's rubbing off on me... The cheesecake bit was inspired by the drabble _The Truth Behind The Eyes_ by Scribbler, a fantastic writer on the site. Go find it, it will make you laugh. Now I want to make a cheesecake... Lemon and raspberry sound like a delicious combination...

* * *

><p>3. Ninja<p>

"I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie, and don't you forget it!" She trumpeted, swinging her weapon at a stubborn Dusk, its body twanging back and forth like a taut rubber band, stretched tight.

One final upward sweep and the enemy disintegrated in shimmering dust, leaving behind an item. "Huh. Wonder where they keep these? In those zipped mouths, maybe? Oh well, maybe I'll ask Sora next time he decides to show up."

She threw the item into her bag and catapulted off again, hearing shrieks in the distance.

_These people need to learn some self-defense, cuz even Great Ninjas need food every once in a while…_ The ninja thought, leaping from crane to crane, swinging from hooks and performing enough aerial acrobatics to make someone with a full stomach reach for a bucket. She plummeted to the ground, shuriken at the ready.

"Okay, who's ready for a butt whooping? I've got some new boots and they're just begging to do some kicking…" Yuffie raised the aforementioned booted foot, grinning with her usual sense of aplomb and enthusiasm.

A circle of Neoshadows hemmed in a young woman in a yellow dress and a white pinafore, who was trembling, arms protectively clutching a string tied box.

"P-p-please, help me!" She whimpered, tears in her green eyes.

"Okay, calm down." Yuffie said with a sigh, tossing her weapon. It spiraled around the circle, destroying the Heartless with little effort before returning to her hand. Freed, the woman hurried over, hugging the ninja, while still holding the box.

"Thank you. H-here, take this. I was taking it back to the bakery, but you deserve it more."

And without another word she pushed her package at Yuffie before scurrying away. Curiously, the ninja pulled open the box, gaping at the contents.

A lemon-raspberry cheesecake, decorated with lemon wedges and bright red raspberries practically glowed in its modest wrappings, the sweet, tart fragrances wafted up into Yuffie's nostrils.

She had to stop herself from drooling, instead starting into a run, desperate to get home before another Heartless attack could crop up.

_Sorry folks, but the Great Ninja's called the day due to deliciousness._


	4. IV: Baby

This challenge belongs to the awesome _WishingDreamer5, _fifty pieces, involving the world Radiant Garden, also known as Hollow Bastion. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix. _Baby Mine_ belongs to _Dumbo,_composed by Frank Churchill and lyrics by Ned Washington.

Author's Note: This hearkens back to another piece, _Oceanic Waves _where Kairi was afraid of thunderstorms. Takes place before the destruction of Radiant Garden, and includes some song lyrics. Here's a link to the song on YouTube. /watch?v=LV5DOPOYU98

* * *

><p>4. Baby<br>Tiny feet scuffled over the hardwood floors, pace quickened by fear and adrenaline. A flash of purple-white lightning sliced through the thunderhead above, briefly illuminating the dark house, as if someone had taken a picture through the windows with the flash on, punctuated by a cacophony of thunder.

A high-pitched yelp came from the figure; she held something soft and cuddly close to her stomach, as she reached her destination. Reaching up on tiptoe, the little girl twisted the brass doorknob open, pushing it open while trying not to let the hinges give off too loud a squeak. Another streak of lightning pushed the child over the edge, she scrambled onto the foot of the bed, holding her stuffed friend even tighter, to the point of a stranglehold.

"Grandma? Are you awake?" The four-year-old Kairi waited, as her grandmother stirred, moving slowly into wakefulness, sitting up and looking at the clock. 

_Almost two in the morning... I'm getting too old for this, sweetheart._

"I am now. What's wrong, little one?"

A clap of rolling thunder answered her query the child scooted closer, whimpering softly, almost on the verge of tears.

"Oh, Kairi, sweet baby girl. The storm will be over soon, don't you worry."

She hummed snatches of a lullaby, comfort woven into each soft note, as the elderly woman held her granddaughter closer, picking her up and moving into the rocking chair, drawing the curtains with one hand.

"_Baby mine, dry your eyes. Rest your head close to my heart, never to part, baby of mine_."

Between the smooth motions of the chair and her grandmother's honeyed voice, the auburn haired child fell asleep, warm and safe.

Once the matron could tell her granddaughter was fast asleep, she took her back to her own room, tucking the little girl into her bed.

_One good thing about Radiant Garden, the storms never last too long._


	5. V: Eyes

This challenge belongs to the awesome _WishingDreamer5, _fifty pieces, involving the world Radiant Garden, also known as Hollow Bastion. I own nothing, all Kingdom Hearts characters belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix.

Author's Note: I LIVE! XD Sorry for the fanfiction silence from me lately, this summer has been overly hectic and crazy-making and I know these are terrible excuses, but still I feel I must explain my absence. I've been working on my multi chapter fic, as well as an out of control crossover for a friend and the fact that real life has tried to kill me lately hasn't helped. Anyway, enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>5. Eyes<p>

The eyes were the windows to the soul; Aqua recalled reading such a passage in one of the Master's tomes of philosophy, dusty and unused hidden deep in the recesses of the castle's library. Throughout her travels, trailing Terra, searching for Ventus, the mage had encountered handfuls of people, with difference experiences, thoughts and worldviews. As she grew and evolved, shaped by the effects the more important people had given her, Aqua had come to consider herself a decent judge of character.

Within a first introduction, she could see one's intentions and wishes through their eyes, whether they were blue, green, hazel or the startling gold she had seen bleeding over Terra's clear blue.

That, along with Ventus' empty, glazed over eyes stayed with her the most, filling her nightmares, until she could not sleep for more than an hour at a time, not that the Realm of Darkness was conducive to a good night's rest.

When Ansem the Wise relayed the news of a new Keyblade wielder however, Aqua felt a glimmer of hope stir in her heart, thinking of the new Keyblade wielders, responsible for the fate of the worlds, she couldn't help but think of new sets of eyes. Sora, so cheerful and sweet, Riku, teal eyes filled with protection and care.

Lastly, framed by the castles of Radiant Garden, were the strong, warmhearted eyes of little Kairi, giving Aqua the strength she needed to keep going, waiting for the fateful day when she would be free from the darkness.


End file.
